


You've Missed A Lot

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [26]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coma, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Max Lightwood Lives, POV Max Lightwood, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: When Max is put into a coma after being hit in the head by Sebastian Morgenstern, he wakes up seven months later to learn that he missed a lot of interesting stuff...
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 14
Kudos: 200





	You've Missed A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a fix-it for book cannon where Max isn't killed by Sebastian, only put in a coma for seven months, I hope you like it!

The first thing Max noticed when he woke up was sunlight flitting though his window. Next, he realised that he was in his room in the Institute, not the Penhallow's house. The last thing he remembered was being in Alicante, the demon attack on Idris and Sebastian hitting him with something and everything going black. He slowly sat up in bed, noticing that everything was a little neater than when he left it to go to Idris (no doubt due to Jace's compulsive cleaning).

He swung his legs over the end of the bed and slowly made his way over to the door, it was harder to walk than it normally was, as if he was out of practice. As he opened the door, he heard a girl laughing, at first he thought it was Izzy, but then he saw a flash of curly red hair and remembered the new girl that had come to the Institute, Clary.

"Jace! Are you serious?" the girl laughed, walking closer to where Max was standing, she hadn't seemed to have noticed him yet as she was talking to Jace. He looked different to when Max had seen him in Idris, lighter, like he was happier.

"Deadly serious," came Jace's reply, also laughing. However, the laughter was abruptly cut short when he saw Max.

"Max! By the angel! You're awake!" Jace had never been the hugging type, so as you can imagine, Max was incredibly surprised when he ran to him and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"You knocked my glasses off," Max grumbled, once Jace finally let him go

"Sorry, it's just good to see you up," Jace replied, handing Max said glasses

"Surely I didn't sleep in that long," Max said, starting to get confused

"Well, um," Jace started, Max rarely ever saw him be uncertain and it increased his discomfort greatly

"What?" Max asked cautiously

"You were in a coma for about seven months," Jace explained hesitantly

"I-what?" Max exclaimed

"Yeah, you missed a lot too," Clary said kindly

"What did I miss?" Max asked cautiously

"Well, for starters, Jace isn't Valentine's son. He's a Herondale," Clary said

"Okay, does that mean you two are dating again?" Max replied, for some reason, Jace being a Herondale didn't surprise him.

Clary nodded, "Yeah, also, we bet Valentine. And his actual son, Jonathan, or Sebastian as he went by,"

"The same Sebastian that knocked me out?"

"Yup," Jace said

"Got it, so we aren't at war anymore, Jace has girlfriend, and I'm ten now. What else, did mum and dad get a divorce? They were shouting a lot before Idris," Max asked. To be honest, he almost felt as if he knew everything they were telling him already. He remembered something about people in comas being able to hear when they were spoken to, so perhaps they had told him already while he was out. In fact, he could feel hazy memories forming of voices, mainly Izzy, Jace, Maryse and Alec's.

Jace and Clary shared a surprised look, "Actually, yeah, they did. How did you guess?" Clary said

"I can remember some stuff that you guys told me while I was in the coma, but not all of it," Max replied

"What do you remember?" asked Jace

"All the stuff you just told me, something about Izzy and the vampire, Simon, dating before Simon lost his memory. The shadowhunter academy starting back up and Simon going there to get his memories back-starting to think Izzy used me to vent about her love life here-, also that Izzy's at the academy with dad but isn't happy about it. Dad becoming the Inquisitor, you guys going to Edom- we need to talk about that by the way- and Alec moving out of the Institute for some reason," Max answered

"Right, well, there's still some stuff you're missing, mainly about Alec, but it's all stuff he should tell you himself," Clary replied

"Ooo, is my big brother hiding some big secret?" joked Max

"Actually, no. He's a lot more open now," Jace said, looking proud of his parabatai. "Speaking of Alec, we should get a warlock to come and check you over. Make sure you're all good after waking up out of a coma,"

"What does that have to do with Alec?" Max asked as Clary got out her phone

"You'll see," Jace replied cryptically and Max huffed in annoyance

Clary looked down at her phone in annoyance, "Magnus isn't answering, neither is Alec. But I texted Izzy and Maryse to let them know what's going on. I told them we'll get Magnus to check him over and then give them some more information,"

"If this is to do with a warlock, then why are you calling Alec?" Max tilted his head in confusion, hoping that his nine, well ten now, year old charm would help him get some answers.

Sadly, Jace's only response was, "You'll see. Now go put some clothes on, we're going out and pyjamas are a terrible first impression,"

"Where are we going?" Max asked as he turned to go back into his bedroom

"If the warlock won't come to us, then we'll go to him," Jace replied. Max just sighed and went back into his room. As he was getting dressed into jeans and one of his favourite T-shirts he realised why he knew so little about what was happening with his oldest brother. While Jace and Izzy talked to him while he was in his coma about themselves, Alec had only ever mentioned that there was something he wanted to tell him when he woke up because doing it while Max was sleeping felt wrong. Max got the feeling that it wasn't something bad, but it almost certainly had something to do with why everyone was being so cryptic.

Max had to admit, for just having woken up out of a coma, he felt incredibly good. He supposed it was to do with the fact that shadowhunters tended to heal faster than mundanes, as well as that Alec mentioned a warlock was helping to heal him and keep an eye on him. Now that his memories of the voices from his time in the coma were coming back, Max could have almost sworn that there was something fond in Alec's tone whenever he talked about the warlock-Magnus- if Max remembered correctly.

Shaking his head at his own foggy memories, Max pushed open the door to find Jace and Clary waiting, "I'm ready to go," he said

"Alright, let's go then, "Jace said and set off down the hall of the Institute. On their way to the warlock's house, Max continued to ask questions and getting to know Clary (she knew about manga so Max already liked her more than any of Jace's old girlfriends). Eventually, they reached a walk-up apartment in Brooklyn and instead of pressing the buzzer, Jace just went straight up and knocked on the door of the apartment.

Max heard footsteps and then the door was opened to reveal a tall warlock with golden-green cat's eyes. Max was still wary about downworlders after everything his parents had taught him, but something about this warlock seemed trustworthy.

The warlock looked at Jace with an unamused glare, "What is it now Herondale? Ducks attacking you in Central Park again?"

"No," Jace sounded almost proud, "But Max woke up," he stepped to the side so the warlock could see where Max was standing

"Oh, that's great news! We'll have to tell Alec," the warlock exclaimed, turning away and beckoning them inside.

Max liked the way that the warlock's home was decorated, it had a distinctly homey feeling, and the mismatched furniture from over many centuries that somehow managed to all go together perfectly. Another detail Max didn't fail to notice, was a shadowhunter's bow leaning against the wall, as well as Alec's favourite pair of boots sitting by the door. The biggest detail however, was that Max's aforementioned older brother was sitting on one of the couches, looking completely at home as he flicked though a book.

Alec glanced up at the three people entering and his eyes immediately went to Max, wide in their surprise and joy.

"Max!" Alec exclaimed and nearly tumbled off the couch to get to his little brother. Max was woefully unprepared for the force that was his seventeen- eighteen now- year old brother launching himself at him and almost squeezing the life out of him in a bear hug.

Once Alec finally let him go, Max leaned down to pick up his glasses from where they lay on an ancient Peruvian rug, "What is it with you people and knocking my glasses off," he complained

"I'm just happy to see you. I missed you baby brother," Alec replied

"I'm not a baby," grumbled Max, and Alec, used to Max's familiar protests, just grinned

"You're always gonna be my baby brother," he shrugged

Max sighed in annoyance, knowing by now that this was an argument that he was never going to win, "Fine, but does someone want to explain why you're here? Jace said we were going to get a warlock to make sure I'm okay,"

"Oh, yeah. Right, okay," Alec looked nervous, and Max got the feeling that he was about to be told something pretty big, "So, I live here now. With Magnus, who's a warlock, because he's my boyfriend. I-uh, I'm gay,"

Max took a moment to process it, he wasn't exactly certian what 'gay' meant, he had only heard his father saying how it was 'unnatural' and 'evil'. But Max figured that couldn't be true, not if someone as awesome as his older brother was it. Besides, Max knew a bit about mundane culture and thought that it meant a boy who liked boys. Max didn't see any problem with that.

Once Max had processed it, he shook his head, "Wow, I really missed a lot, didn't I?"

"Kinda," Alec replied, obviously optimistic about Max's reaction

"Okay. So all of my siblings are dating someone. Cool," Max said, before turning to Magnus, "If you're dating my brother you should know that I can use a seraph blade already, in case you do anything to hurt him that is,"

"I'll keep that in mind," Magnus told him, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a smile due to being shovel-talked by a ten year old.

Max nodded solemnly, "Good,"

Jace was not hiding his amusement as well as Magnus as was quietly sniggering while Alec just rolled his eyes at him. Jace did stop though, when Clary hit him (not very gently) on the arm and told him quietly to shut up.

Eventually, after Max had made his assessment of Magnus and decided that he was 'good enough for Alec' (direct quote), Magnus checked Max over and deemed that he was completely well and only needed to take it easy for a few days. This resulted in Magnus offering to lend Max some comic books to keep himself entertained and Max revising his assessment of Magnus as 'good enough for Alec' to 'if you don't marry him, I will'.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! This is an idea I've been tossing around in my head for a while now and I finally decided to write it! I would love to hear any feedback that you have! As always, comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
